C'est parce qu'il
by Zorca
Summary: [OS, Yaoi, POV, mimi normalement] Duo pense à Heero et se demande pourquoi, mais pourquoi… la réponse est simple, c’est parce qu’il…


**Fiqueuse**** :** Zorca

**Base**** :** Gundam-Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, POV de Duo, Heu… C'est du mimi pour moi mais on m'a dit qu'c'était angst… heuuuuuuuuuuu... oo°°°

**Chapitrage**** :** pitit one-shot

**Disclaimer :** Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

Les gros mots ou vilains mots appartiennent au langage familier pour ne pas dire grossier et ne sont pas jolis à employer 

**Pitit**** mot spécial :** Pour ma coupine Luna que j'aime

.

** C'est parce qu'il…**

.

C'est parce qu'il a des yeux…

Certains me diraient : Et alors ? Tout le monde a des yeux…

Mais ces certains là n'y comprendraient rien.

Vous savez, pour le cinéma, certains acteurs ont ce qu'on appelle des gueules, un visage particulier qui reste en mémoire… Bé lui a des yeux comme eux ont des gueules, des putains d'yeux.

On les remarque tout de suite… Oui, c'est la première chose que l'on remarque chez lui… et on y reste scotché, vidé… Y'en a qui s'y noient… c'est ce que j'ai fait aussi avant de m'y brûler et j'ai eu mal, très.

.

C'est parce qu'ils sont bleus…

Certains me diraient : Et alors ? Plein de gens ont les yeux bleus…

Mais ces certains là ne peuvent pas savoir, ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils n'ont jamais vu SES yeux.

J'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait se noyer dans une eau calme, limpide. Il suffit d'avoir de la profondeur et de s'y perdre, dans ce bleu intense où rien ne miroite.

J'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait se noyer dans son propre vide, celui qui nous habite… J'y ai fait de l'apnée moi-même avant de le combler par des fantômes, du baratin et une divinité vengeresse. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'on peut être submergé par le vide d'un autre, qu'il peut nous emporter comme une lame de fond et nous laisser, sans souffle, sans repère… anéanti.

Son bleu m'a tué, RIP.

J'suis jamais resté assez accroché à de la glace pour savoir qu'elle brûlait… Ca vous fait rire ça ? Mais où voulez-vous que j'en voie… de la glace… sur L2… J'veux bien que la colonie était pourrie, mais quand même ! L'ère glacière était has been aussi là-bas ! Puis bon… on n'avait pas de congélateur non plus, faut pas rêver… Pour quoi faire ? Y entreposer de la bouffe ? Oui, et laquelle ? On n'aurait même pas pu y mettre une miette de pain ou un rat crevé !

Bref, j'ai jamais su que la glace ça brûlait… et moi j'ai été saisi, dès que je l'ai croisé, le bleu glacier de ses yeux. Il aurait fait trembler Hibernatus… ou le Yeti… Mais pas moi, SHINIGAMI LIVESSSSSSS !!!!

Il a voulu me brûler de sa glace, il m'a juste réchauffé. J'ai eu une drôle de chaleur au ventre d'un seul coup… L'excitation d'un combat ? La montée d'adrénaline ?

Oui, un peu de tout ça, mais soyons franc aussi. D'un regard il m'a cloué alors qu'il m'a fallu deux balles pour en faire presque autant.

D'un regard il a noyé la bête en moi. Il lui a montré sa puissance, sa détermination et a imposé le respect, le sentiment d'appartenance à un même groupe, une même meute…

Quoi : 'Et alors ?' Vous comprenez toujours pas ?

Observez les fauves entre eux !… la dominance, la soumission, quelques coups de reins de-ci de-là pour régler les conflits…

et il était un fauve…

et j'en étais un…

et la femelle avait déjà choisi son dominant…

et j'ai eu envie de rentrer en conflit…

Malgré que son bleu m'ait soumis…

.

Bien… Certains vont me dire : D'accord, c'est parce qu'il a des yeux et qu'ils sont bleus… Sont-ils deux au moins ?

Très

drôle…

C'est l'homme à la mèche qui n'en a qu'un… et lui a un œil et il est vert…

Ouep… il a des yeux, qui sont deux, qui sont bleus… pas de quoi en faire un plat et m'improviser poète ? C'est vrai, mais j'vous l'avais dit, c'est la première chose que l'on remarque et c'est la première chose que j'ai remarquée…

Embraye et passe la seconde ?

Ok…

.

C'est parce qu'il est un enfoiré.

Certains vont me dire : T'es débile petit gars…

Et ces certains là auront drôlement raison.

Mais… j'voulais le conflit et il a créé le conflit… d'intérêt.

Intéressé, moi je l'étais par lui… mais lui l'était par mon Gundam qu'il a pris pour un distributeur gratuit de pièces de rechange… Que le monde est cruel ? Certes, sur le coup je l'ai maudit.

J'avais tout fait pour qu'il m'accepte, genre 'je me frotte sous ton cou' quoi… j'avais fait l'effort, j'm'étais presque soumis. J'l'avais sauvé, j'lui avais trouvé une planque où il allait pouvoir se nourrir, se reposer et réparer son Gundam que je lui avais repêché… et tout ça pour même pas un merci…

Et il s'était tiré… en m'entubant grave et pas de la façon la plus agréable qui soit…

Tu parles d'un chef de meute !

Nan, ce type là était un solitaire, un ion libre qui gravitait autour de la team et qui venait de temps en temps s'y recharger… Oui c'est pas possible ! Je le sais ! Mais ce type là défie toutes les lois anatomiques alors pourquoi pas physiques ? Atomiques ?

Bref, il est reparti en gravitation et Suichi eut beau crier : 'Yukiiiiiii !!!!', c'est pas pour autant qu'il est revenu.

J'l'ai maudit, certes, et ma malédiction ne fut qu'une preuve supplémentaire de mon intérêt… J'vous ai dit qu'il défiait toutes les lois de l'anathème ? Non ? Bé c'est fait… Ce type là a une bonne étoile comme aç si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire…

Et après… après bé… j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer et j'l'avais tellement mauvaise que j'allais faire un rouleau de printemps avec ses cuissots, foi de Shinigami !... ou estomac, au choix.

C'était simple, j'voyais pas ses yeux… mais leur souvenir est revenu me hanter et j'ai été déstabilisé.

…

Et il m'a sauvé.

He saved me…

comme Jesus ?

Au nom de la guerre…

Amen.

…

…

…

C'est une forme d'intérêt ça non ?

Certains me diraient : Attends, après ce qu'il avait fait c'est la moindre des choses !

Et ces certains là auraient raison… mais c'est de ce type là dont on parle, de ce type qui gravite sans s'arrêter sur des considérations aussi futiles que le bien être, le savoir vivre et le besoin de chaleur humaine…

Il m'a sauvé… j'en avais déjà fait autant mais au jeu de l'offre et de la demande, c'était moi le demandeur et ce fut lui qui tira les ficelles de la bourse…

Que ça fait mal au ventre d'être redevable… ça contracte les abdominaux et ça fait chaud dedans… Quoi c'est pas un symptôme de dette ça ? J'vous ai déjà parlé de la montée d'adrénaline ? J'ai failli mourir, j'vous l'rappelle !

Mais mon enfoiré aux yeux bleus s'est tiré, sans un mot…

Et moi me direz-vous ?

Non, j'me suis pas tiré tout seul… pas assez souple… trop dégoûté.

.

C'est parce qu'il a des yeux… et qu'ils sont deux et qu'ils sont bleus, je sais que vous savez…

Mais, c'est parce qu'il a des yeux comme son âme… ou alors parce qu'il a une âme comme ses yeux… pas qu'son âme soit vide, ou glacée… c'est impossible d'être aussi vide, il y a toujours quelque chose à l'intérieur… Mais il a l'âme bleue, des yeux à l'âme…

des bleus à l'âme…

C'est parce que je l'ai vue, son âme bleue, que je sais qu'elle existe.

J'l'ai vue alors qu'il endossait notre faute à tous et pour la première fois, je ne voulais plus le conflit, plus la dominance… pour la première fois, je l'ai trouvé attachant.

Vous allez me dire : 'Attends, tu vénérais sa puissance et maintenant tu loues sa faiblesse ?'

C'est vrai, totalement vrai… mais il avait réveillé la bête en moi et pour la première fois il atteignait l'humain. C'est une chose de vouloir le combat par le sexe, pour se faire mal et se prouver que l'on est encore vivant vu que capable de ressentir… C'en est une autre d'avoir envie de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras et de le bercer, de le protéger.

Il a heurté de plein fouet l'humain en moi…

Morale de l'histoire ?

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Il s'appelle Heero.

Ca n'a pas grand-chose à voir, je sais, mais à ce moment là je ne pouvais rien répondre… rien du tout. Il a heurté de plein fouet l'humain en moi et je l'ai zappé, il m'a foutu les pétoches.

Peur ? Ouip, pour la première fois depuis longtemps… Ca faisait longtemps que mon organe qui sert à pomper le sang pour l'envoyer dans tout le corps n'avait pas servi…

Ca s'appelle un cœur ?

Je le sais, merci… mais pour le moment on va laisser le cœur en dehors de tout ça, parce qu'on ne cœurise pas une personne que l'on ne connaît pas,

Parce qu'on ne cœurise pas un enfoiré,

Parce qu'on ne cœurise pas en temps de guerre,

Parce qu'on ne cœurise plus quand comme moi on perd tout ce qu'on a eu le malheur de coeuriser;

Parce que ça fait mal de cœuriser, parce que la vie m'a prouvé qu'il valait mieux pas cœuriser, parce que je ne pouvais pas le cœuriser encore…

Parce que… un peu tout ça quoi, ma morale de l'histoire est qu'il s'appelle Heero.

Heero my hero… Ok, elle était facile… mais j'aurais pu avoir les yeux en cœur et la bouche avec quand il m'a sauvé la vie… et puis là en plus il a recommencé.

Alors oui, définitivement Heero my hero et non, je ne cœurise pas à tout va ! Arrêtez un peu !

.

C'est parce qu'on est resté ensemble, souvent et qu'il m'a manqué, le reste du temps.

Les certains ont intérêt à se taire là, parce que le premier qui me parle de cœurisation, je l'atomise !

Je m'y suis… attaché, tout simplement, naturellement… et je n'aurais pas dû.

J'ai essayé de me le taire, genre j'me suis toujours empêché de penser à lui en terme d'amitié ou d'affection, genre dans ma tête j'l'ai toujours appelé l'autre…

C'est idiot hein ? Ca vous fait rire ? Z'inquiétez pas, vous êtes pas les seuls, y'en avait une autre pour bien se poiler…

Oui, ça l'a bien fait se marrer, ma malédiction… L'autre défiait toutes les lois de l'anathème… certes, mais le mien l'a foutu au tapis et pour un moment.

J'l'avais pas cœurisé à ce point l ?

Si ?

Merde…

Il est sorti de son Gundam et il a appuyé sur le bouton, le bouton tout rond et j'ai chanté une chanson.

_Yes Jesus loves me_

_Oh yes Jesus loves me_

_Yes, Jesus loves me_

_For the bible tells me so..._

Il a survécu ?

Oui...

J'vous avais pas dit que ce type là défiait toutes les lois de l'anathème ? Si, alors pourquoi vous vous étonnez ? Je ne mens JAMAIS. Je déforme certes quelque peu la vérité, faut pas déconner non plus, j'suis pas un saint, mais en gros ça reste assez conforme à la réalité.

Ce que je fais de ma fameuse maxime ? I run, I hide but I never lied ? Ca ? C'est pour la postérité bien évidement... mais bref.

Trois mois… ça a été dur.

Pendant ces trois mois j'suis passé un peu par tout… J'étais paumé. Ma meute originelle, ma colonie, me montrait ses crocs en plus de ses canons. Mon chef de meute, ou tout du moins celui que je m'étais improvisé comme tel, avait pris des vacances en ameutant tout l'quartier… Pour le moment je n'avais rien à faire et je ne pouvais plus combattre… Alors oui, ils ont été durs ces trois mois là, durs pour mon neurone, durs pour mon identité en tant que mâle viril à part entière… Sortez les poils Duo arrive !

…

…

…

D'accord, j'suis poilu comme un œuf en plus d'être gaulé comme une arbalète (1), mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une fierté typiquement masculine… J'pleure pas par exemple… ou tout du moins pas quand y'a du monde… mais ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup durant ces trois mois…

Certes, les rêves érotiques, merci, je connais, j'en ai même déjà fait des comiques… mais de là à faire tout le temps le même… moi, soumis, alangui, PASSIF… TOUT LE TEMPS ?! Woh ! J'ai eu du mal à l'avaler, d'autant plus que mon preux chevalier était la belle au bois dormant du moment… Y'avait de quoi y perdre son identité… et j'l'ai perdue, j'vous assure, pendant ces trois mois où l'autre pionçait, moi j'me suis liquéfié le cerveau…

Pour rien en plus…

Parce que j'avais beau, cogiter et cogiter encore, tourner et virer, me masturber… le neurone, l'envie ne passait pas… Heu non… en fait je voulais dire que je ne trouvais aucune solution au : 'Pourquoi ?!!!'…

Mouep, parce qu'il fallait que j'me rende à l'évidence et j'ai pu le faire pendant ces trois mois là… Je cœurise Heero, grave…

Yeppa comme dirait l'autre… nan, pas cuila… mais… ça m'avançait à quoi ?

Comment avait-il fait son compte pour devenir si important en si peu de temps ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de le laisser faire ?

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je le cœurisais à ce point ?!

Et ouep, tout ça

Pour RIEN.

N'y a que quand je l'ai vu que j'l'ai su, que quand je l'ai vu revenir, my silly hero…

La bouche en cœur, l'air de rien, il s'est ramené.

Et j'ai eu si mal,

Et j'étais si heureux,

Et j'ai eu si peur,

Et j'étais si rassuré,

Et tout ça tournait tellement en moi que j'lui ai mis un pain avant d'me foutre à chialer.

Boy's don't cry aussi sera pour la postérité.

Il a rien dit, il a assumé, mon chef de meute… Oui, je crois qu'il a assumé le rang que je lui offrais…

Tout cela vous avance bien mais vous vous demandez où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas, vous vous demandez ce que je me suis demandé.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je le cœurise à ce point ?

Aujourd'hui je peux y répondre, je le sais…

C'est tout simple.

C'est parce qu'il est lui que j'ai envie qu'il soit à moi…

Tout simplement.

Tout bêtement.

Et après la guerre,

Peut-être,

Je pourrai arrêter de courir et je stopperai devant lui ma course folle…

Je pourrai arrêter de me cacher et je poserai mon âme, à nue, dans ses yeux glaciers…

Et peut-être…

Peut-être que je pourrai arrêter de déformer la réalité pour lui dire à quel point je…

.

** §§…………………………….§§**

.

Fin.

Valaaaaaaaaaaa 15 mars 2004

Kiss kiss

Zorca fiqueuse débilitus


End file.
